


i'd like to order some squid (make it spicy)

by fukurodani



Category: 11th Cat
Genre: ALSO IF YOu look at it at the right angle reader is me ;), F/F, THIS IS WHAT U FUCKING GET, THIS IS WHAT U GET NIKKI, i breathe nikki, i live nikki, i love nikki, i vore nikki, i want to get saucy with nikki, my kink is nikki, twitter user incocksidus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodani/pseuds/fukurodani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nikki goes on a saucy date with you. when she drops you home, it gets kinda saucy, and nikki reveals her true self...</p><p>(aka fuCK YOU NIKKI you lurked for like two hours you did this to yourself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to order some squid (make it spicy)

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont want to be the reader pretend the reader is me ;)
> 
> #WOULDFULLYTAKEREADER'SPLACEIFICOULD
> 
> (PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO NIKKI IS. THIS IS NOT A FIC.)

You knew something was up with Nikki as soon as you ordered squid at the restaurant she took you to. 

She had been giving you bedroom eyes over the table as you chewed slowly on the small tentacles. What's brushing your leg? It's Nikki. She keeps trying to play footsie with you under the table. You feel her foot go up your skirt, and you blush. 

"Nikki!" you squealed as you felt her foot go up your skirt. Nikki winked at you and put down her glass of beer. 

"What?" she asked. Her voice was slightly slurred like Hurricane Katrina.  _God,_ you thought.  _Her slurred voice is so sexy. It makes my heart spin faster than an extremely fast washing machine._ Soon enough, Nikki took her shoe off and put it up your skirt. She then began to, uh...toe you with her toes. It was all incredibly sexual and experimental. You gasped, and a piece of tentacle got stuck in your throat. You began to choke, and so the waitress ran over and gave you the Heimlich Manoeuvre. 7

"yO WHAT THE FUCK BRUH????" Nikki shouted. Your face was redder than the Communist manifesto. The waitress, whose name tag read 'Mari', was holding you by the waist. 

"HOE, THAT'S MY FUCKING GF" Nikki yelled, punching Mari in the face. Mari cried and ran into the kitchen. 

Whilst crying, she yelled "P.S. YOU GET FREE FOOD" 

Nikki smiled triumphantly. "The only tentacles you can choke on are mine bby girl," she whispered in your ear.

* * *

 

Soon enough, Nikki dropped you off to your house after the date.

When you got home, there was a note on the dining table. 

 _(your fucking name here,)_ it read.

_Your father and I can never fucking have sex in peace in this household. You're always home acting like a fucking NEET and we want to have sex in peace so we went to a shitty motel for the night where we can be as loud as we want without our piece-of-shit kid hearing us._

 

_Sayo-fucking-nara, douchebag,_

_-Mom_

You started to cry. Nikki held you against her manly breasts. 

"Don't cry, future mother-of-my-children," she whispered in your ear. "Taste my tentacles." You began to feel something wet and slimy prod at your lips. When you opened your eyes, there was an extremely large tentacle entering your mouth. 

Your eyes watered as you took in its full length. Your mouth leaked blue-hued juices as Nikki's tentacle secreted something foreign and probably obscure. As you began bobbing your head back and forth, you looked up at Nikki. 

Her lips were slightly open, letting out the fucking subtlest moans. One of her hands held your waist, and the other was stroking one of her other tentacles gently, letting her hand glide over the wet flesh slowly. She even fondled some of the suckers (how kinky).

When she finally came, you swallowed her squid cum. It tasted like sushi. You hated sushi, but Nikki brand sushi was the premium kind. 

Through short and shallow puffs of breath you whispered, "Nikki, you have tentacles. You're slimy, wet, and you fucking love the sea. I know what you are."

Nikki looked you right in the eye. She could even see your kinks. "Say it, (insert ur fucking name), say it."

"You're....a squid."

Nikki smirked at you. "You are right, future-mother-of-my-children. Would you like me to put my spermatophores into your mantle cavity?"

You looked confused, but suddenly Nikki gripped your hips and lifted you onto the dining table. She then put her tentacles up your skirt and kinda...tentacle'd you.....and it was really hot. 

"Nikki, this is hotter than 50 shades," you whispered.

One of her tentacles slowly entered your naughty-hole. "This is better," she whispered. "Hentai, desu."

Another tentacle went into your booty hole.

And another went into your mouth.

And another went into your nose.

Your moans were muffled by her tentacles, and as they thrust in and out, in and out, left and right, up and down, oscillating and doing a 360-spin you released your cumbag onto the dining table, even onto your mother's note.

"Nikki, that was fucking sexy. Be my squid gf?"

"You know it bitch" Nikki said. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, when your parents came home your mother looked at the stained table.

"What happened here, (insert ur fuckin name)?"

"I dropped my mac'n'cheese," you said.

"Oh," your mother laughed. "It looks like squid cum."

**Author's Note:**

> rest in fucking pieces nikki


End file.
